Forbidden
by insaincat
Summary: An prince turned into a peasnt and a black smith with a hidden idenity of a knight. There love forbidden to the point which they may not see each other. How will these two find a way to be together? When thier kind is said not to be? How will they get around it? And will they servive? GerIta , Spamano, ect. Mpreg. Human names used. 'T' for Romano's language.
1. Last memories of west Rome

We were born in Italy, when the Roman empire was collapsing. Our mother died after we were born and our father died during a battle. We were raised by our grandfather who was ruler of Rome at the time. Until Germania invaded the Roman Empire. I remember our grandfather telling us it was alright and they would go away and he would always be there for us. My brother didn't believe him but I did. I remember getting into fights with my brother about that. Me an my brother were royal. We always had servants do what ever we wanted although we were only three. One day my brother watched my father die. The Germanians had killed him. I wasn't in the room when that happened. They didn't kill us though. They thought since we were young and we could barely walk, meant hat we could never remember our past lives. But they were wrong. We could very well remember every thing that happened every day. But since they didn't think we could, they gave us to a family of peasants that had lost two of their children long ago. My brother didn't mind them though. We were raised there until our tenth birthday. That's when an evading enemy came into our land and destroyed it along with many others. The kind family had died trying to save us. We were hid until Germania drove them out. We had to rebuild everything.. Just me and brother... Once we had finally finished everything we were asked to go to the adoption center.. We turned them down so we didn't have to lose each other. We were all we had left now. We required to marry at age 14 but they didn't force us after everything we had gone through.. They gave us 10 more years... We ended up raising our selfs to do the things we were or weren't thought. I would stick near the house and do house work like cook, clean, tend to the garden and animals. Brother would be out in the field, plowing, harvesting and picking the weeds. Sometimes I would help. We would take turned every day fetching the bucket of water. It was tiring work.. But brother would work harder. Each day he would come home tired and hungry. Sadly we didn't have much to eat since we didn't have much land and most of the food would go to our lord or other peasants. Sometimes I would give some or all of our share to him. He would thank me of my sacrifice. I got sick easy from doing that.. But I was alright. I would always heal each time.. And it was a good sacrifice since once again.. He worked a lot harder then me.

((Arthur's note: I made this up after history class since we were learning about Germania. Sorry for my grammar if it sucks))


	2. Lucky snake part 1

((yay! Finally got to continue!))

One fine day, I woke up to a promising smell. It was warmer then the morning before as well, so much warmer. The thin air showed that the fire had gone out while I was asleep. But it was warm. That only meant one thing to me. Spring had finally arrived.

I look next to me to see my brother, Lovino, asleep next to me. I slowly sit up as I slightly grunt from the stiffness in my back from lying on the straw bed. It wasn't comfortable to lie on, but it was better than sleeping on the straw dirt.

I quietly get out of bed, making sure not to awake my brother. Today was Sunday so he didn't have to work today. He could sleep in instead. Even though we were supposed to be at the church today, they cut us some slack. We go later in the day. I stand up and raise my arms to stretch. Once I let them flop down to my side, I feel the sleekness quickly fade away from my body.

I slip on my clothes and a warm coat. I know its warmer then the day before, but it is still cold. I fasten my shoes onto my feet, which were made out of simple materials.

Opening the door, I can smell new fresh smells that you can only smell in spring. A small breeze blew past me, sending chills down my spine. I breathe in the air being able to taste sweetness in the roof of my mouth. I smile and look down. To my surprise, all the snow from the night before was gone!

I look up to see a light blue sky, combining with all sorts of colors, such as; purple, pink, orange, and other amazing colors. I could not spot any clouds though. This wasn't a good sign. I was hoping to see a few today, so my brother won't have to water the crops tomorrow. Oh well. It was going to be a good day at least.

I step out of our home to face a brand new day. I stop for a second to let the peace soak in. It felt nice. I could feel the spring's wind blow the peace around me. Enough, I needed to get to work. Even though my brother didn't need to work, I did.

I had to tend to the animals and plants, make our meals, clean, (and if needed) make our needed clothes. My brother usually helps me, but again, he has been working hard lately. I want him to take the day off. I look at the garden to see some were ripe. So I went back and inside, careful not to wake my brother, grabbed a bucket and headed back outside. Shutting the straw door behind me of course.

I walk back to the garden and bend down to pick some tomatoes. I saw something move near the bell-peppers and froze. 'W-what… Was that?' I asked myself, scared to see something that might kill me. I turn my head carefully and let out a heavy sigh seeing a garden snake. Thank god. I thought it was a bat or something. A garden snake! New luck? Yes, it must be!

Garden snakes were rare in this area. So here, it was considered good luck if they nested in your garden. They also got rid of any unnecessary bugs or rats. It's like having a cat around.

Although... It's really close to the tomatoes that I need to pick. And I don't want to wake brother... So I take a chance and carefully lift the snake from my garden and lay it down in another part of my garden. It let me do so, and when it was placed down it slithered under some leaves to hide itself. It looked like the leaves the way it was green. Lucky for me, it didn't bite me.


	3. Lucky snake part 2

Im so sorry. I was picking the chapter out on my ipad and it didnt give me the full name. Hears the next part.

Again. Im so sorry!

* * *

It reach down to continue what I was doing, but then I noticed something in the corner of my eyes. I turn my head to see a hawk coming towards me. I cover my head with my arms scared it would hurt me. I squeak lightly as I watch it grab my luck and fly away with it, leaving my garden a bit hurt. I jump up quickly, my arms uncovering my head, and run towards the hawk. I try to doge most of everything but something caught onto my foot and I tripped and landed on my face with a thud. I quickly scramble to my feet and race after it. Me and my brother were one of the fastest runners in our village, so I was able to catch up easily. But I never had run against a bird before. So I wasn't sure if I could keep up at all. I did... That was until it looked back at me and flew faster. I was starting to fall behind, and fast.

I slow down enough to scope up a small rock. What I was going to do was very dangerous if that hawk had a trainer. It most likely it did. But that was my good luck! It wasn't going to get away from me with out a fight! I slow down a bit more and get into a ready stance. The hawk apparently saw me since it slowed down a lot. I tossed the rock as far as I could. And with luck, it hit the foot of the bird, making it release its pray. I started running again, as fast as I could, and caught the snake.

To my luck... Great... The hawk had the trainer and yelled at me. I turn quickly and start to run away. I didn't think that the man saw my face. Which was good. The man starts to run after me. To my surprise I some how end up in the market. I have never really left my home before so this was all new to me. No time to stop and admire everything. I had to get away. I continue running as I start to run out of energy. I start taking shorter breaths to keep my pace going, but my body started to ache. I had no chose but to start to slow down. The man was pretty fast, but I was faster. I look back and didn't see the man any more, but I did hear his shouts and cursing.

I look in front of me before face-plowing into something big and muscular, which immediately stopped my movements completely. I felt someone grab my arms and pull me towards him more. I try to look up, but he had a hand on my head. I can tell from his grip that he was very strong. The man keep me close to him. Before I know it, he pushed me in a wooden closet. I look up to see a blond German with a very muscular body. It looked like he could have been a knight. But from the surroundings, it looked like he was a back smith. I couldn't take my eyes off his cold blue eyes until he shut the closet doors on me. They might have looked cold, but that blue melted my heart right away. There I was. In a really dark closet. Alone.

i suddenly feel a strike of pain flow through my body. I look down to see my lucky snake wrapped itself tightly around my arm. It probably thought I was the threat. I wanted to start crying until I heard sounds.

"Hello Ludwig. Have you seen an Italian run by?" One voice said. I right away could tell he was talking about me.

"Nien. I haven't." From the accent, I could tell that it was the German. 'Why was he helping me? How did he know I was running?' All of these questions started running through my head. I didn't notice until later on, that the trainer had left. The closet door swiftly opened, blurring my vision a bit. I stared at the German, just looking over all his details. Nice lips, carrying yet icy eyes, firm chest and muscles in general, hair slick back nicely an neatly, unlike my messy hair, and yes. He was probably very popular with the girls. Unlike me. I really liked his.. Everything... Every single detail was fit to my liking. Wait. What am I thinking? My liking? I'm a guy. And even if I did like guys, this was my ideal prince? No. No way. Besides. You can't like the same gender. It's against the church... But... His chest... My checks turned a slight shade of pink quickly.

"Are you ok?" He said with his German accent thick. I nod lightly, still going over his amazing features. He seemed to noticed this since he cleared his throat waking me from his trance.

"Huh? Oh... Mi displace..." I said my voice trailing of as I try not to get lost in his trance again.

"Your crying" he said softly, trying to calm me. I touch one of my cheeks lightly with my fingers to feel something very wet. A little sound escaped my lips sounding like 'Ve?'. I was crying. Probably since the snake was hurting me so bad. Ludwig took my arm with the snake on it and examined it closely. My hand was almost blue. But I didn't seem to notice since I was once again, trapped in his trance.


	4. Lucky snake part 3

The smith carefully placed my arm onto my lap before walking over to the other side of the shop. He picked up some pliers which kind of scared me. He came back over to me and used the pliers to remove the snake from my arm. He reached for a sword which made me realize what he was going to do.

"P-please don't kill it!" I spat out. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"It is a znake. It could hurt ju badly. Even kill ju if ju're not careful." He said as his puzzled look turned into a scornful look on his face.

"S-si…" I admitted. He was right, but I wasn't done. "…but where I live… they are rare. They are considered good luck if they nest in your garden." I try to convince him.

"Zhat's nozhing but a myth!" He grunted. Once again, the man was right. That was nothing but a myth. But that myth was all I had right now. And I needed it.

"It is not a myth!" I protest. "They eat the bugs and rats that destroy gardens. If they nest in a garden, it means that the garden is healthy." I say trying to put on my brave-face. He looked at me, wide eyes. From the looks of it, a peasant has never stood up to him before like that. But apparently I looked funny... that or something was on my face… He suddenly let out a burst of laughter. At first I thought he was the type to never laugh, let alone let out a smile. But now the big smith was laughing at me. I crack a smile as I watched him try to calm himself down.

The smith let out a heavy sigh and his face returned to what seemed normal at the moment. A complete straight face. It made me want to burst out laughing. But I held it back by repeatedly cooing've'. The smith focused back to my arm which was turning red as the blood rushed into my arm. I felt a sudden stinging sensation all over my arm. It hurt a lot but it seemed if I took my mind off of it, It wouldn't hurt that much.

"Can ju move jur arm?" The smith asked. An more strong sounding've' came out of my mouth as I tried to lift my arm. It hurt really badly, but all I could do was move one of my fingers. The smith frowned at such little response. Truthfully, I was a little disappointing too. The smith shuffled over to another part of the shack in search of something. I looked around a bit more and realized that he was not only a black smith, but a good trader. You know, the ones that sell goods from other countries!

"So... You're a black smith?" I asked trying to learn a bit more about him. I obviously knew very little of him. Heck, I just meet the guy and I already have a huge crush on him! The smith nodded although his mind was focused on something ells. "I'm Feliciano Vargas." I introduced myself trying again. The smith stood up and looked around before looking at me again.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." He replied sternly. "Ich sorry. It seems zhat Ich has left somezhing back at mien house. Ich vould like to bandage your wound zhere" He said asking for my permission.

"Ok!" I reply cheerfully jumping to my feet. There was no way I was going to turn that offer down. I rarely got to leave my land and that was just to retrieve an animal or chat with a neighbor or even trade with them. That's about it. If Ludwig leaves me then I would probably get lost. I was starting to hope he would take me home later.

Ludwig was kind but something told me that he was once some type of warrior. Sometimes, when Germania was in some sort of war, the peasants would be the soldiers. Even though most of us were very un-experienced. A few neighbors I knew once was forced to go to war and never returned. Most of the time we are forced to do things we don't want to. My brother has gone to war a few times but always manages to make up an excuse for me not to, and I'm glad he did. I hear awful things about wars. Blood shad everywhere. Sometimes wars were caused for a very stupid reason. Like, if the rich weren't getting enough land. They would pay their country to go to war and try to get more land for them. Very greedy. I'm just glad my brother comes home safe. Sometimes I here that black smiths tag along to fight or repair armor and weapons. That's only if the war was long and extremely deadly and important. My brother has never been in one of those. And obviously I haven't either. But this man, something told me that he had.


End file.
